Oz
by Gorgone
Summary: Conjunto de One-shots para 30vicios con Benjamin Linus como personaje principal. 4-Círculo: Si la isla le daba la espalda le tocaría el culo, señoras y señores. Porque aquellos círculos y ciclos y pendejadas varias ya no tenían gracia. Humor.
1. Camino

**Notas de la Autora: **

_Hola! Les presento este fic, mi primer intento en el fandom de Lost, que al principio pensaba ser angsty y terminó siendo feliz y esperanzador, porque bueno... a Benry en verdad le hace falta un poco de felicidad en su vida._

_ Este es el inicio de una serie de drabbles por venir, con Ben, nuestro querido "Hombre detrás de la cortina" como personaje principal._

_Disclaimer: Lost no me pertenece, :). Y no me hago rica con esto. (Ojála)_

* * *

_Las estrellas en el cielo_

_son solo migas de pan_

_que nos dejan nuestros sueños_

_para encontrar_

_el camino, y no perdernos_

_hacia la Tierra de Oz,_

_donde habita la ilusión._

_"Hoy te toca ser feliz"-Mago de Oz_

_

* * *

_

"1) Camino"_  
_

Había nacido como un asesino. Y eso siempre lo había tenido claro. Y si era infeliz, si su padre era infeliz, era por su culpa, también. No existían dudas con respecto a eso. Los días pasaban, el sol salía, los ruidos tropicales de aquel extraño sitio al que todavía no entendía del todo lo hacían querer correr, correr sin mirar atrás, correr sin saber a dónde. Sólo correr.

No podía decir que se quejase. Aunque acababan de llegar aquello era mejor que cualquier otra cosa a la que Ben estuviese acostumbrado. Eran las luces, los colores, los olores. Era el sol inclemente, las caricias del viento, la lluvia que mojaba su piel de un momento para otro. Eran las risas escondidas, el peligro inminente, la certeza de que ahora todo pasaba por una razón, el escape de tener una familia, de tener un hogar. Era todo aquello lo que lo hacía sentirse vivo por una vez en su vida.

No se suponía que debía de ser así. No tenía el derecho cuando su madre estaba muerta. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Se lo preguntaba cada día, y estaba seguro de que su padre también. ¿Por qué no podía reír, ni respirar, ni vivir sin sentirse culpable? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él la causa? ¿Por qué era un asesino por un crimen que ni siquiera recordaba haber cometido?

Los días pasaban, los meses seguían y cada cumpleaños lloraba. Por lo que había hecho. Por lo que se había perdido. Por lo que sabía que jamás sucedería. No se suponía que debía de ser así tampoco. Los cumpleaños eran días especiales, para estar felices. Se lo había dicho Annie alguna vez, se lo había dicho con sus hoyuelos en las mejillas, su risa cantarina y su vida por delante.

Pero Annie se había ido, tan rápido como había venido.

-¿Alguna vez has leído el Mago de Oz?-Recordaba a su amiga preguntándole poco después de haberla conocido, con aquel brillo inusual en los ojos que sólo la verdadera felicidad parecía dar. Ben había negado con la cabeza porque nunca lo había leído. Aún así, si lo hubiese hecho, tampoco se lo hubiese dicho. Había descubierto que no había cosa mejor en la vida que oír a Annie hablar de sueños, misterios e historias bajo aquel intrépido cielo azul que invitaba al descanso, sobre aquel césped verde recién cortado que les hacía picar la piel y junto a aquellos miles de insectos que les hacían cosquillas por entre la ropa.

-Trata de una niña.-Había explicado Annie en voz somnolienta y Ben había escuchado con atención a aquella serenata de dicha bajo el sol de la eterna primavera.

-¿Una niña?-Había dicho, sólo para incitarla a hablar.

-Una niña que llega a un mundo mágico.-Había concluido, mientras se le cerraban los ojos, dispuesta a ceder su mente al mundo de los sueños, donde encontraría cosas muchísimo más grandes que lo que jamás llegaría a vivir.

Ben había seguido su ejemplo. Y con su mano entre las suyas había dormido con la mayor placidez del mundo, sabiendo que jamás habría nada más grande que aquello, y con la certeza infantil, más una esperanza, de que aquello era irrompible.

"Este lugar también es mágico" Annie le había dicho una vez, como si fuese un secreto, Ben había actuado sorprendido, pero suponía que siempre lo había sabido. Un cosquilleo, un nudo en el estómago, un susurro en el viento. Ya lo sabía. Ya se había dado cuenta. Había esperado que Annie volvería, había deseado, había murmurado a la tierra de aquella isla indómita, había llorado sobre la hierba, implorando a las nubes, gritado a los valles y montañas de tierra fértil y misteriosa. Había querido magia para traerla de vuelta. Para traerlas de vuelta. Para no haber nacido nunca. Para que la vida no existiese a su alrededor. Para que su padre lo observase. Para que su padre lo quisiese. Para que todas aquellas heridas sanasen, y para que nunca más volviesen.

Había deseado conocerla. Verla por una vez en su vida, no sonriendo desde una foto, no de niña sonriente. Había deseado un abrazo, caricias, cuentos bajo la luna y las estrellas. Había deseado a su madre de vuelta. Había deseado que hubiese sido ella quien lo enseñase a leer y no la conserje de su anterior edificio. Había deseado sostener un poco de aquella vida que había perdido y que jamás sería. Lo había deseado con toda su alma, con todo el candor que una ilusión de la infancia podía causar.

Y lo había visto suceder.

Y entonces allí la vio por primera vez. Allí entre la selva de aquel lugar inhóspito, allí bajo los árboles mágicos de aquella isla de sueños había conocido a su madre. Por lo menos durante un segundo. Allí la había sentido. Allí la había conocido. Allí había conseguido todo lo que nunca había esperado conseguir, allí había tenido todo lo que su padre nunca le había dado. Allí se había dado cuenta de lo que podía llegar a obtener, del camino de baldosas amarillas que se extendía frente a él, del trecho que lo separaría de él mismo, que lo alejaría de la soledad, del odio, de la tristeza. Y allí se dio cuenta, de que jamás nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Tal vez había nacido como un asesino, tal vez no había mucho que hacer para cambiarlo ahora. Pero todo había cambiado, y él sabía que jamás volvería a ser igual. Benjamin Linus se había adentrado en la selva paso por paso, oyendo la hojarasca charrasquear, sintiendo la brisa marina del mar que nunca había conocido, había pisado las baldosas una por una, sintiendo en el alma un esbozo de cada una de las cosas que tal vez podría llegar a tener. Amor, alegría, valor, risas, sueños. Y siguió sin mirar atrás, hacia su propia ciudad Esmeralda, hasta el país donde sabía que todo quedaría olvidado, donde en vez de ser un asesino, podría llegar a ser un creador de vida, un mago, un dador de alegrías y hacedor de milagros. Y por una vez, se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás.


	2. Potencial

_Disclaimer: Lost no me pertenece, :). Y no me hago rica con esto. (Ojála)_

* * *

"2) Potencial"

Potencial. Siempre se lo había dicho. Se había acostumbrado a escucharlo, tanto y de tal manera que ya ni se daba cuenta cuándo lo decía o cuántas veces, se había acostumbrado a ignorarlo, como si fuese algo incómodo de oír. Apretaba el botón, se pasaba de emisora, se hundía en su propio mundo donde nadie exigía nada de él, y de pronto ya no escuchaba.

Era algo común, era costumbre que los padres se sintiesen orgullosos de sus hijos. Pero no de esa manera, no como lo oía Ben todos los días. No como un recordatorio de que tenía que ser algo porque sino la vida que le había arrancado a su madre no habría valido la pena.

Cualquier persona hubiese estado feliz, cualquier persona se lo hubiese creído.

Pero no él.

"No tienes ni idea del potencial que tienes, Benjamin."

Lo oía cada día, lo ignoraba cada día. Más que como un elogio, llegaba a verlo como una obligación por su parte, como una deuda contraída con el mundo desde el primer momento en el que había llegado al mundo.

Potencial.

Roger lo decía y lo decía, y sinceramente lo creía. Porque el haber perdido a su esposa debía de haber tenido una consecuencia positiva, eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse una y otra vez, y Ben sólo para eso le servía. En esos momentos en el que su mente febril le hacía buscar una salida a la vida infernal que se había creado desde que Emily había desaparecido de su vida, su hijo era valioso. Su hijo lo salvaría. Su hijo tenía el potencial necesario para sustituir a su madre, para ser un buen hombre, para ser todo aquel que no era él, un pobre conserje borracho.

Pero eso era sólo un momento.

Había crecido acostumbrado a la idea y con igual maestría había logrado huír de ella. Huir de la responsabilidad, huír de la falsa idea de un potencial que supuestamente acarreaba. Era una mentira, era una obligación, era la ilusión de un padre que no conocía a su hijo. Un padre que poco a poco se había ido hundiendo en la locura, en el tiempo, en el pasado y en la bebida.

"Tenías potencial, Benjamin."

Se había convertido en un himno, en su lema, en su eslogan. Se había convertido en su marca, en su cruz que cargar.

Lo oía una y otra vez y ahora no podía olvidarlo. El feroz recordatorio de quién era, y de quién nunca sería. El darse cuenta de que jamás sería lo suficientemente bueno para justificar aquel momento perdido en la bruma en el que la vida de su madre se había ido a pique.

"Tenías potencial, Benjamin. Podrías haber hecho grandes cosas."

Lo decía una y otra vez como si su vida se estuviese acabando. Y tal vez era así. Lo repetía incansablemente hasta que las palabras se le aparecían en sueños, hasta que los espectros del pasado se lo susurraban por la noche. Lo repetía y lo repetía tanto, que él se lo creía. Potencial que nunca había tenido, potencial que había perdido, la esperanza incansable que ahora desaparecía en el caos.

Lo oía una y otra vez, incluso cuando él no estaba cerca. Se odiaba a sí mismo una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Se sentía a sí mismo perderse, desequilibrarse, al no saber para dónde huir, al verse incapaz de correr hacia la jungla y escapar de la responsabilidad, de su padre, y sobre todo de las palabras.

"Pudiste haber sido un gran hombre."

Lo oía incluso ahora, cuando las consecuencias de sus acciones lo perseguían. Cuando los huesos estaban ya enterrados, cuando el daño estaba ya hecho. Le seguía persiguiendo aunque llevase años muertos, seguía susurrándosele en oído como si todavía su padre siguiese allí, seguía estando presente en cada brizna de hierba recién crecida, en cada soplo de viento que le traía reminiscencias todavía de aquel gas letal que había soltado, que le había salvado. Lo seguía oyendo. Pero Ben ya no se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Ahora sonreía, ahora lo escuchaba, ahora prefería no ignorarlo. Porque sabía muy dentro de él que el potencial que de alguna manera siempre había tenido, le había dado la única gran cosa que consideraba había hecho bien en su vida. Y eso era, enterrar a su padre.


	3. Idea

07) Idea

Había comenzado como un susurro. Como un secreto que el viento traía hacia él en las noches en vela. Como una confidencia que se hacía a sí mismo en aquellos momentos en los que nada era suficiente. Había comenzado lentamente y se había visto atrapado desde el primer momento en que se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba.

No estaba acostumbrado a necesitar, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir. Benjamin Linus estaba más acostumbrado a conceder que a rogar, y se había habituado a que su voluntad fuese ley en aquel lugar inhóspito, donde se había convertido en el único vínculo con el mundo exterior de aquel puñado de gente desesperada. Donde era él el dador de alegrías y desgracias. Donde nada se le negaba. Donde era venerado. Donde se había transformado en un dios.

Y eso era lo que le volvía loco por ella, que había algo que no se le sería concedido con facilidad y por lo que tendría que luchar. Y él sabía saldría victorioso, porque su mente le decía que sería así. Había creído en ello fervientemente, en aquella idea anidada en su alma, en aquellas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que la había visto tres años atrás, su idea había tomado forma en su cabeza y ahora Ben no tenía otra opción, sólo Juliet no se daba cuenta de la verdad a su alrededor, sólo Juliet prefería ignorar todo aquello.

Había querido escapar de una certeza que era evidente, pero él la había devuelto a la tierra, le había enseñado su lugar y le había dado a entender de la manera más sutil posible que estaba ya ligada de una manera inevitable a él. Le había hecho darse cuenta que ni de la isla ni de él podría jamás escapar. Pero ella no había prestado atención. De eso se había dado cuenta Ben lentamente, con un agrio reconcomio que pronto poseyó sus entrañas y con aquel orgullo herido que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Era su sonrisa de medio lado, su cabello rubio un poco desarreglado, eran sus ojos azules que no lo miraban a él lo que le dio la señal. Allí estaba de nuevo ella intentando escapar de lo necesario en unos brazos y en unos besos que no eran los suyos. Allí estaba ella con su mirada iluminada, su voz cantarina y una sonrisa que no le pertenecía, cayendo en el pecado. Haciendo pasar lo que no se suponía que debía pasar.

Ben se había entrenado a fuerza del trabajo como un líder innato. Sabía asustar y sabía hacerse respetar por medios legítimos, un tono de voz bajo y la ocasional muestra de su intelecto y de su capacidad para manejar la mente y las masas de cualquier que se rebelase contra su mandato. Ben había aprendido a hacerse una meta y luchar por cumplirla bajo todos los medios. Ben se había dado cuenta de que si el destino no se daba, él como líder debía de hacer que se diese. Ben había sido enseñado a deshacerse de las molestias y seguir adelante para llegar a un fin. Y en ese momento, cuando la tan conocida idea le rondaba la cabeza y la rabia le corroía, Benjamin Linus recibió una señal.

No había dudado ni un segundo en mandarlo a su muerte. No había dudado ni un segundo en jugar con su suerte, porque sabía que triunfaría, porque sabía que siempre triunfaría. No dudó ni por un segundo en deshacerse de Goodwin a por bien común. Porque era un bien común, porque él la necesitaba a ella y ella lo necesitaba aún cuando no se diese cuenta.

No había dudado en obedecer porque Benjamin Linus era un hombre de fe, aunque no lo pareciese, y cuando una señal tan evidente se atravesaba en su camino, confiaba en que todo era un juego del destino, porque desde luego, el que ella estuviese allí había sido un obsequio de la isla, un presente para él.

Había sido el verla desmoronarse el que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera, como si todo hubiese valido la pena. Era el verla de aquella manera lo que le daba la seguridad de que había hecho lo correcto y de que ella jamás podría escapar de él. Sería aquel momento donde ella se diese cuenta de que la quería para sí y ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, ya sólo quedaba resignarse. Era aquel día en el que Ben estaba seguro todo cambiaría y por fin lograría hacerle entender a Juliet la única verdad que siempre había habido detrás de aquella idea. Y aquel día, esa idea que se había gestado en él desde un principio, aquella idea que había tomado posesión entera de su ser había escapado de él como una sentencia sedienta de ser escuchada, queriendo ser reconocida.

- Tú eres mía.


	4. Círculo

"04) Círculo"

Lo decían todos los libros de auto-ayuda que había llegado a ojear de la biblioteca de Harper. Lo decía hasta el horóscopo que solía venir con unos días de retraso cuando Richard se dignaba a traerle el periódico. Algún momento, pensó, llegaría a encontrar la misma parábola en los libros de texto new-age del futuro. Pero en el mundo real nadie tenía tiempo para eso. Todos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que hornear jamón y leer por enésima vez "Carrie".

La explicación era siempre más o menos la misma, ya Ben se la había aprendido de memoria. La vida era un círculo, de nacimientos, penas, alegrías y una muerte final. A veces la aplastante teoría iba acompañada de textos con anécdotas personales que hacían a Alex llorar, o un diagrama con los principales puntos de chakra y un plano acerca de cómo posicionar los espejos según el feng-shui. A veces eran menos directos y se limitaban a hacer un gráfico, una cadena alimenticia, un texto corroído de flechas, un mapa mental de cómo de alguna manera u otra todos los seres vivos estaban jodidos.

Sí.

Jodidos.

Una palabra excepcionalmente chocante que de alguna vez se lograba colar entre la línea de pensamiento y en el vocabulario intrínseco de Benjamin Linus.

Era cuestión de tiempo. La gente nacía, la gente moría. Y el fin ultra-terreno era no sufrir demasiado mientras ocurría. Era inevitable y se había dado cuenta de ello muy temprano. Concepción, alegría, vida. Enfermedad, sufrimiento, muerte. Y luego una cortina caía con unas letras en itálicas que decían muy rimbombantes "FIN". Felices para siempre. O no tanto. El círculo continuaba. La película volvía a empezar. Y él actuaba como si no estuviese sorprendido una vez más.

Pero aquello parecía romperse una y otra vez en aquel lugar. Vamos, que era mágica, y poderosa y hablaba, y tenía opinión propia y exigía uno que otro sacrificio y había decidido ponerle un tumor en la columna porque de vez en cuando se aburría. Eso ya todo el mundo lo sabía y todo el mundo lo aceptaba. Y si no lo hacía, lo más probable era que terminase en la jaula de los osos que funcionaban como sanatorio hasta que decidiesen reintegrarse a la sociedad y reconociesen que sí, todo era más raro que el carajo. Estaban acostumbrados.

Y sí. Ben también decía carajo en sus pensamientos.

Carajo.

Ahí está, ¿ven lo que digo?

Pero aunque todo el mundo de alguna manera se hubiese habituado a aquello, había una cosa. Una pequeña cosa que a Ben le enervaba. Bebés. O la falta de. Vamos, que no es que le gustase demasiado la idea de mocosos escalando las pacíficas paredes de su casa. Pero si había algo que le molestase y le molestase de verdad era que el mundo le dijese que no. Y si él decía bebés, bebés quería.  
No siempre había sido así, Ben lo recordaba muy bien. O más bien, recordaba el olor de los pañales sucios en la casa de enfrente y la vista de teteros sin lavar en la ventana. Con alguno que otro bichejo desdentado gateando por ahí y recordándole lo miserable que era en aquella islucha de porquería perdida en algún lugar del infierno. Pero alguna vez aquello había parado y él no creía recordar cómo.  
Parecía una maldición, una maldición que había caído sobre él de alguna manera inexplicable, como si no hubiese sufrido lo suficiente. Había descubierto el problema de la esterilidad como una mera casualidad, y como el típico niño al encontrar un agujero en el sofá de la sala, había ahondado y ahondado en él, sólo para hacerlo más grande.

De pronto se hizo necesaria gente joven, gente astuta, que quisiese quedarse entre su mundo de nubes del algodón de azúcar y casas de caramelo con sólo alguno que otro monstruo de humo adicional. Brindaba apoyo, brindaba seguridad, brindaba una vida paradisíaca en un mundo aparte, el típico sueño hippie. Con sólo una interrupción. Fantasmas, tiburones, barbas falsas, aviones, susurros, OSOS POLARES, falta de mocosos.

Lo habían intentado una y otra vez, pero aquella clínica de fertilidad Linus parecía resultar más infructuosa que las clases video programadas de Aerobics con Jane Fonda que Tom había decidido organizar los domingos. Y eso ya era un decir.  
El círculo quedaba roto, parecían una y otra vez, como en un mal augurio, sosteniendo la muerte entre sus manos, con el sabor agrio de la derrota entre los labios y con la desesperanza grabada a fuego en el corazón.

A veces Ben pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado dramático. ¿Qué era un bebé más un bebé menos? Estaban mejor sin ellos. Sinceramente, ¿Quién en verdad quería cargar con una cosita llorona, que comía por un lado y cagaba por el otro, en medio de una isla llena de OSOS POLARES? Pero aquello no le dejaba sólo. Aquello le corroía la mente en las noches en las que cenaba demasiado y en las pocas ocasiones en las que una mujer era lo suficientemente estúpida para no haberse puesto bien el condón. Las mismas noches en las que montaba guardia en la puerta de Alex por paranoia pura cuando normalmente sólo se limitaba a cerrarla con llave.  
Aquello le volvía loco. El que hubiese una cosa que se rebelase ante su mandato. El que de alguna retorcida manera aquello les recordase de vez en cuando que el sitio en el que estaban no era la Isla de la Fantasía y que aquello parecía más Jonestown que otra cosa, le sacaba de quicio. Era como si aquel pedacito de tierra en medio del pacífico le observase durante un segundo y le guiñase el ojo. Como si se riese en su cara. Era una rebelión en su contra, que sólo incitaría a nuevas revoluciones, y de eso se daba cuenta bien. Demasiado bien.

Porque él era recto. Y él quería que las cosas siguiesen su curso. Él era estructurado. Y cuando el mismo cosmos no cumplía con las normas que él mismo se había impuesto, se convertía en el cosmos más hipócrita de todos. Y aquello le recordaba demasiado a ciertos clavados que le habían obligado a hacer sus compañeros de escuela en los ochenta en el inodoro detrás del árbol de mango. Sólo por tener nariz ganchuda y estar dispuesto a seguir las reglas. Otra razón que había tenido para matarlos a todos. Ja.

Eso de círculos incompletos nunca le había funcionado. No era lo natural. No era lo correcto. Y aquella disrupción, que parecía más un chiste para enervarlo que otra cosa, era anti-natural. Estaba harto de gente curada, milagros a cada esquina y fantasmas susurrantes a dos por tres. Estaba harto también de las endemoniadas escenitas de sangre, vaginas y llantos al final. Eso no pasaba en el mundo real. Eso no se suponía que debía de pasar en Benville Dharmaville. Por él, que el destino dejase de jugar a strip-poker con él, se sentase a tomar una limonada en su porche y se maravillase del sol intenso de aquel infierno mientras bebés gimoteaban a su alrededor y la vida seguía su curso. Nacimiento. Muerte. Todo lo de por medio. Sin saltos en el tiempo. Sin anomalías. Sin referencias de Stephen King ni conejitos con los sesos revueltos. Y si se tenía que morir que la isla lo dejase morirse en paz, dammit.

A veces le llegaba a hacer caso a Juliet y aceptaba ir con ella al círculo de sanación que Goodwin organizaban todos los martes en su casa, como si aquello fuese una comuna hippie o la secuela de Laura en América. Pero no valía de nada y se encontraba a sí mismo arrugando inexplicablemente la nariz cada vez que se daba cuenta de que el dueño de la casa conseguía escabullirse con su amiga rubia a algún arbusto o foso de muertos cercano mientras el tic en el ojo de Harper se intensificaba.

Aquello más bien aumentaba sus patologías neuróticas y le hacía darse cuenta de que aquel problema de la infertilidad se estaba llevando lo mejor de sí y que lo mejor sería erradicarlo lo más rápido posible. Porque él era un hombre extremadamente meticuloso y no podía permitir que aquello pasase. Era como una mancha en su alfombra cuando Richard todavía no había traído el Míster Limpio del Walmart más cercano a tres mil kilómetros. Era como cuando había encontrado aquella semilla germinada de plátano entre sus hortensias que seguramente aquel chiquillo detestable de Karl había puesto aposta allí. Era como el cabello rebelde que se le levantaba en un copete cuando se levantaba con el pie izquierdo y que ni la máxima cantidad de laca podía aplacar. Eran ya suficientes símiles y Ben no podía pensar en más.

Aquello ya se había convertido en algo personal. Había podido soportar diez o veinte, pero que ya fuesen por la embarazada número 18 le sacaba de sus casillas. Cristo amado. Parecían conejos. Parecían salvajes. Y tal como conejos habían terminado en el horno. No en su horno, pero se entiende la expresión. Y como era ya algo personal, Benjamin Linus había decidido hacer lo que mejor se le daba. No. Manipular no era, aunque estaba cerca. Ni tampoco era la opción de quedarse quieto y mirar guapo hacia la cámara. No. Muy equivocados estaban, pobres mortales.

En lo que se especializaba Ben y a mucha honra era en tener la enorme capacidad de seguir dando la lata, aunque todo el mundo lo pensase libre de orgullo y carente de ganas. Siempre conseguía una manera de salirse con la suya y así sería. Si la isla le daba la espalda le tocaría el culo, señoras y señores. Porque aquellos círculos y circunferencias y ciclos y pendejadas varias ya habían dejado de tener gracia. Y aunque el horóscopo en aquel lugar se equivocaba y después le harían falta un par de sesiones con Harper, no podía permitirlo. Lucharía, y lo lograría. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de ello.

__

"Fin"


End file.
